The purpose of this training program in the Department of Gynecologic Oncology of the The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center is to produce academic gynecologic oncologists. Candidates will hold an M.D or M.D./Ph.D. degree and be board eligible in obstetrics and gynecology and the subspecialty of gynecologic oncology. Moreover, the program is committed to providing research opportunities to groups that are underrepresented in academic gynecologic oncology, including minority individuals and women. A 4-year training program is offered. The curriculum will include 24 months of research training followed by 24 months of clinical training in gynecologic oncology. Two different types of research training will be offered: 1) a physician-scientist track in which trainees will spend 24 months in the laboratory, and 2) a population-based research track in which trainees will spend 24 months under the direction of one or two of the faculty mentors;the latter track may include either one year of laboratory-based research followed by a year of population-based research or two years of population-based research. In addition, during the research portion of the training program, each fellow will be required to complete a core of three courses as well as obtain an advanced degree-either an M.S. degree or M.P.H. degree-in the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences or the UT School of Public Health, respectively. The mentors in this training program-physician-scientists and research scientists with active research programs supported by external peer-reviewed funding-are committed to a high quality research experience focused on gynecologic cancers. A broad range of research opportunities are available in cancer biology, molecular therapeutics, biostatistics, cancer prevention, tumor immunology, molecular and cellular oncology, behavior sciences, cancer genetics, health disparities, health services research, and epidemiology. It is expected that graduates of this highly competitive training program will be future leaders in the discipline and play a major role in setting patient care, research, and educational agendas of future generations of gynecologic oncologists.